i dare you
by animefangirl28
Summary: England's brothers had made him do a dare. what is it?
1. Chapter 1

England is visiting his brothers Scotland, and Ireland. Wales didn't make it because he was busy.

"Hey little brother?" Scotland said "what is it allistor?" England said "I'm bored let's play a game" "if it's who can play the bagpipes longest while in a kilt I'm not playing Scot". Scotland started to smoke a cigarette and said "no a dare game"

Ireland looked up and said "is that a game from America or something?" "I don't know. I don't know everything" England shrugged and said "alright let's hear it" "ok I dare you to go to Americas house dress up in a kilt with my bagpipes and confess something to him"

England choke on his tea and said "n-n-no way I'm not doing that forget it I-I-I don't have anything to confess to him" Scotland and Ireland lifted an eyebrow "alright then if you won't do it I will make you listen to party in the u.s.a, kids of America, and the movie captain America".

"You're sick big brother!" England said "then do the dare then" Ireland said. "Do it, do it, do it..." Ireland and Scotland both said cheering in an annoying way.

"ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT ALREADY!" England said wanting to hit then with his tea cup. **End of chapter 1 **

**Hope you like it **

**sorry with my typing with Scotland and Ireland talking parts if only they had Arthur's brothers in the show :(  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Scotland's house Ireland and England were putting the kilt on England

"how does it feel little brother" Scotland said adding a few jewels and the pocket on the kilt England just shrugged "I don't know. Breezy" the three brothers just cracked up **(fact: I'm not Scottish but I know this in Scotland the men don't wear underwear under the kilt. I wonder why?)**

After they finished the kilt on England Ireland came in the room playing the bagpipes. He wasn't very good at it Scotland grabbed the pipes "sorry" Ireland said "I thought dad said you were never good at the bagpipes" England said grabbing the pipes from Scotland and playing it a bit.

"so Arthur what are you going to confess to America when we see him" Scotland said "maybe say how much you love him" Ireland said "how did you know?" "Duh you left your journal out on your coffee table" Ireland said holding a journal "oh shoot_ I forgot I had it there_"

**A few hours later **

The three brothers were at America's house "wow that's a big house "Scotland said "I got the house for him when he was a baby but during the great depression he couldn't have it but after that he got the house back". Ireland ranged the bell. Scotland and Ireland ran behind there little brother.

England heard footsteps coming his heart was racing "_why did I let my brother talk me into this?, how come I had to leave my journal out for them to read, oh man what will Alfred say maybe he'll say-_" then the door opened there was America.

Alfred was wearing a t-shirt that had captain America on it, and had on black saggy pants. He was looking at England in a weird way and said "uh dude what's with skirt?" Scotland popped from behind Arthur and said "IT'S A KILT" "hey Scot let me guess Ireland behind Iggy too?" Ireland pops out too.

"Alright you two brothers will go and you England dude can stay" the brothers left but they ran to the window quietly and England went in to the house.

**Few minutes** **later **

Alfred and Arthur where in the living room and America said "ok man what are you doing at my place?" England blushed a bit and said "well um my brothers made me do this dare to come to your place wearing this and confess something to you"

America lifted an eyebrow and said "what to confess man?" "Nothing" America didn't think what he was saying was true "come on man just tell me. If you do I will….eat you scones" England looked up and said "alright but you will not tell anyone and you will eat my scones. Promise?" "Cross my heart"

England took a deep breath and said "how should I put this? Well I really like you" America's face turned red then white and said shyly "I-I-I like you too dude and if I told you would not talk to me".

They both smiled and said nothing "hey dude?" "Yes America" "you can stay the night if you want also can you me a favor" "what is it?" "Can I see what's under that" "ok first of all it's a kilt and second NO!"

**Three days later at the world meeting**

Germany got up from his chair and said "ok before we start is there any off topic stuff you all like to talk about?" Italy raised his hand "it better not be about pasta Italy" Italy put his hand down. America put up his hand "what is it America".

America got up from his chair and pointed at England "_please don't America, please don't America_" England said in his head then America "England looks dead sexy in a miniskirt" England stood up and said loudly "IT'S A KILT!" when stopped and looked around the nations where staring at him but France was going "honhonhon~"

**After the meeting **

England pulled America to the side and said "I thought I told you not to tell anyone" "sorry dude but your brother said if I say it he give me 60 bucks and I needed the money so I can buy a box of light bulbs"

"_My brothers are dead_" **end**

**I hope you liked this story **

**I was going to finish it last night but my mom told me to get off my laptop.**


End file.
